Lyoko Interviews
by DetRoid434
Summary: I know what you're thinking. This isn't anything new. But I swear to you, this will be worth reading. This is going to br the wildest interview ever. So read it, you know you want to! Credit belongs to xXxTDI AngelxXx
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this ok?**

**Rating: K+ to T**

**Used to be author: Sarah**

**New Author: DetRoid**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Code Lyoko**

**Lyoko Interviews**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx**

Hiya, I'm DetRoid. And welcome to 'Lyoko Interviews'.

I know what you're thinking. This is another stupid parody thing but it is much more. For any of you who know me personally, you have seen I am quite crazy and funny. So I decided to make a funny story, with your help of course.

So this is how it works. You pm me questions you want me to ask the gang of CL. The following people will be interviewed in order.

*Jeremie Belpoise

*Aelita Schaeffer

*Odd Della-Robbia

*Ulrich Stern

*Yumi Ishyama

*Sissi Delmas

*Xana

*Herb Something-another

*Nickolas What-cha-macallit

*Jim Morales

Also, once a week I will pick a special guest star to help with the interviews. In order to be selected, you must:

*Review at least one chapter

*Submit at least two question

*Be nice and funny

*Love Code Lyoko!

Okay, last, but not least, here are some rules/guidelines:

*I must have at least 10 questions before creating the chapter, so SUBMIT!

*You can ask up to five questions per interview (EX 5 Ulrich questions, 5 Odd questions, etc)

*Please, do not flame the characters. You may criticize, but try not to call Sissi a bitch TOO much ok?

*Enjoy the story and tell your friends!

THE FIRST ROUND OF QUESTIONS IS FOR JEREMIE SO I AM ONLY EXCEPTING JEREMIE QUESTIONS AT THIS TIME!

Yours truly,

DetRoid


	2. Jeremie

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this ok?**

**Rating: K+ to T**

**Used to be Author: Sarah**

**New Author: DetRoid**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Code Lyoko**

**Lyoko Interviews**

**Chapter Two: Jeremie**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Caleb: Hiya, I am Caleb. And I am here today to interview Jeremie Belpois. Say hi to the people Jeremie.**

**Jeremie: Um, hello? Why am I here anyways?**

**Caleb: Because my friends have some questions for you.**

**Jeremie: Oh, ok then.**

**Caleb: Ok, Navaka114 has a few questions for you. 1) Have you ever been wrong?**

**Jeremie: Yes, but only once or twice. I am usually always right.**

**Caleb: *mumbles* Showoff. Ok question number two. Have you ever been tied to a chair?**

**Jeremie: Umm, no. Not really.**

**Caleb: Well, that can be arranged. *bites off a piece of ductape***

**Jeremie: Where did that come from?**

**Caleb: Ummm, I don't know. But I do not have a bunch of Asian midget slaves if thats what you're thinking.**

**Jeremie: What? I-**

**Caleb: Moving on now. 3) Have you ever dressed funny?**

**Jeremie: No never.**

**Caleb: *bursts into laughter***

**Jeremie: What's so funny?**

**Caleb: Look at you! You're wearing a brown turtle-neck sweater with green pants and a blue stripe down the side? I could get a better outfit at the Dollar Tree!**

**Jeremie: *blushes* My clothes aren't that bad.**

**Caleb: Ok, final question from Navaka. Have you ever fallen into a pool?**

**Jeremie: I fell into a sewer once, but not a pool. What's up with those questions? Is she on crack or something?**

**Caleb: Shhhh, you never know, the cops could be reading this.**

**Jeremie: You have some don't you.**

**Caleb: Thats not important right now. Our next question is from AnimeAddict2323232. Why are you in love with your computer?**

**Jeremie: I am not!**

**Caleb: Are too!**

**Jeremie: Am not!**

**Caleb: Are too!**

**Jeremie: Am not!**

**Caleb: Ok, lets stop. We all know that you are.**

**Jeremie: But I'm n-**

**Caleb: Our next series of question is from Steve. Hey, that's Sarah's little brother. Anyway! Holy crap, there's a lot.**

**Jeremie: Fantastic!**

**Caleb: Sarcasm is not appreciated here Mr. Belpois! 1) Why haven't you ever been sent to Lyoko?**

**Jeremie: Because I have to run the Super Computer.**

**Caleb: Why can't Yumi? She's done it before.**

**Jeremie: She's a better fighter than me.**

**Caleb: You're scared aren't you?**

**Jeremie: Maybe a little.**

**Caleb: 2) What do you think you would look like?**

**Jeremie: No idea.**

**Caleb: Wow, good answer there, genius. 3) Why do you love Aelita? **

**Jeremie: I don't love her! She is pretty though.**

**Caleb: Lets move on before I gag. 4) How did you figure out how to use the Super Computer?**

**Jeremie: I just kept pressing buttons until I figured it out.**

**Caleb: Nice, 5) Do you like the color blue? 'Cuz you wear it an awful lot.**

**Jeremie: Well, blue is my favorite color.**

**Caleb: Oh. Anyways, 6) Haven't your teachers caught on to the fact that you all always have to go to the infirmary? Good question Sarah's!**

**Jeremie: Well, they don't remember because I use the Return to the Past program.**

**Caleb: Ohhhhhhh! That makes sense. 7) Why do you ride a scooter when everyone else rides a skateboard?**

**Jeremie: I don't like skateboards.**

**Caleb: Why?**

**Jeremie: Because they scare me.**

**Caleb: Wimp. Ok this question is from AngelofLyoko. Why do you spend so much time on the computer? **

**Jeremie: Well you would too if the fate of the world rested on your soldiers.**

**Caleb: Caution! Angry Nerd Alert, Angry Nerd Alert!**

**Jeremie: I am not a nerd.**

**Caleb: Whatever you say nerd. Ok, Sarah's friend Eric (virushunter981) has a question, but he wants to ask it personally. Are you ready, Jeremie?**

**Jeremie: Should I be scared?**

**Caleb: Very. Come on out, Eric!**

**Live Audience: Woooo hoooo we love you Eric!**

**Eric: How did you get a live audience?**

**Caleb: I have my ways. *evil smirk***

**Eric: You threatened them didn't you.**

**Caleb: Shhh, how did you know?**

**Eric: Because you're evil.**

**Caleb: Oh yea. Hehe. Anyways, he's all yours. You two nerds have fun.**

**Eric: Was she this mean to you?**

**Jeremie: Yes. She hurt my feelings.**

**Eric: I know, she is kinda devilish**

**Caleb: I'm standing right here.**

**Eric: Oh hey Caleb, could you leave? I am trying to do an interview.**

**Caleb: I will never understand the way of the nerd.**

**Eric: Ok, Jeremie. Are you ready for my question? **

**Jeremie: I guess.**

**Eric: When, if ever, will you finally admit to loving Aelita?**

**Jeremie: But I don't!**

**Eric: *raises eyebrows***

**Jeremie: Am I that obvious?**

**Eric: Yes you are. And what if I told you that Aelita was right behind you.**

**Jeremie: Ummm. *turns around* Oh my god! *whips back around* You could have warned me!**

**Eric: But that would take all the fun out of it.**

**Jeremie: You're evil too.**

**Eric: I guess I talk to Sarah too much**

**Caleb: *walks back into room holding a hot dog* What'd I miss?**

**Jeremie: Nothing. Hey, where'd Aelita go?**

**Caleb: She's in the corner shaking and crying. I better go get her before she starts cutting herself.**

**Eric: Who in their right mind would cut themselves?**

**Caleb: Sarah's brother "Emo" Steve.**

**Eric: Who?**

**Caleb: Her Friend. Always wears black. Kinda creepy. You all would get along great.**

**Eric: Well I am going to leave before something bad happens. Later!**

***Bye bye Eric!***

**Jeremie: Can I leave now?**

**Caleb: No, I have a question or two for you. Hehe that rhymed.**

**Jeremie: Ooook?**

**Caleb: Ok, how do you react when people say they support Oddlita?**

**Jeremie: Wow, a serious question. I am so proud.**

**Caleb: Thank you. *goofy smile***

**Jeremie: Well, I think it is stupid. Obviously I am supposed to be with Aelita.**

**Caleb: What if Aelita likes Odd?**

**Jeremie: Pssst. Not going to happen. I am way more appealing than Odd.**

**Caleb: *dies of laughter***

**Jeremie: Not funny. I think Oddlita shippers are stupid.**

**Caleb: *evil glares* I support Oddlita!**

**Jeremie: *shifts eyes* Uh, what's that? *puts hand to ear* Oh, Ulrich's calling me gotta go! **

***runs out of room***

**Caleb: Thats right you better run! *turns back to camera and smiles* Well there you have it. I have just interviewed the brainy and soon to be dead, Jeremie Belpois. Next I will be interviewing Aelita Schaeffer. Please submit your questions!**

***Cheesy music begins playing***

**This chapter is credited to Sarah!**


End file.
